


A Fluffy Problem

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk woke up and found himself facing a problem......a fluffy problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fluffy Problem

Kirk猛地睁开眼睛，失神的看了好一会儿天花板。他记得自己在做一个梦，梦中的Spock是那么的触手可及，双眼中的情感能把他溺死，但是之后突然一片混乱，Kirk只记得一个声音说它的名字是……是什么……Q？不过又是一个无聊的梦罢了。Kirk想着，叹了口气，伸手去拿床头钟表——  
  
结果他发现他感觉不到自己的手了。  
  
 _哦上帝啊！_ Kirk焦急的想起身，但是发现他整个身体的感觉都不对了——他感觉不到自己的四肢，尽管同时他也感觉自己的身体很完好。他在黑暗中环顾四周，慢慢意识到一切都比他所习惯的大了许多。他侧头，瞥见自己的被子掉在地上；他使劲的抬起头来，然后看见——一片毛茸茸！Kirk僵住了。 _不，不！房间太暗，我一定是看错了！_  
  
“电脑——”Kirk本来是想命令电脑开灯，可他听见自己的声音是……“咕——！”  
  
Kirk打赌他现在手感一定特别好。  
  
十分钟后，经过一些列的内心挣扎和爬行，Kirk从卧室的镜子里朦朦胧胧的看见自己的身影——一个毛茸茸，体形比之前见过的要略大一些的（不，他的意思并不是 _胖乎乎_ ！），tribble。而且，他的睡衣摊在床上。全部，衣物。  
  
Kirk从未感到如此无助。  
  
说到无助……他现在十分需要一些帮助。他是帝国企业号的舰长，而他现在被困在……tribble的体内，他要怎么去继续统治这艘船？如果被其他船员——比如一直野心勃勃的Sulu和被那个软心肠的Kirk饶了一命的Chekov——知道了，并不是说他怕他们，只是现实残忍的告诉他，现在刺杀他，易如反掌。而且他只要在这个软弱身体中多呆一天，他失去指挥权的可能性就又大了一分——而这个想法令Kirk从内心最深处感到极度的寒冷。不，他不会失去指挥权，他不可能失去指挥权！他需要变回来……老骨头！老骨头能帮他！但是该死的他要是这么出去绝对会被安全官看见，然后，相位枪致死档。就算他安然无恙的到了医疗湾，哦，他可没有忘记，McCoy医生从上一次见到tribble时就一直想解剖一只。他可是James T Kirk舰长！他不会被人放在冰冷的台子上解剖——就算他现在被困在tribble体内！  
  
而这，也就只给Kirk留下了一个选择。  
  
Kirk尖利的吸了口气。他只需要穿过公共用卫生间；瓦肯人是接触型心灵感应者这一点能很好的帮助他……该死的！Kirk不希望有另一个精神在他的大脑里翻来翻去，看到各种各样的东西。但是Kirk在这个世界里已经生活的足够久，久到他深知这个世界的规则就是不惜一切代价的活下来。  
  
他不敢承担一个不谨慎的错误选择的结果，可他还有的选吗？Kirk只得希望当Spock说他对指挥权不感兴趣时他说的是实话。对，他才不相信瓦肯人不说谎这句话！以及，唯一能让他感到稍被安抚的就是，如果他没记错的话，Spock曾很温柔的爱抚过一只白色的tribble…… _不，不，现在不是想着爱抚的时候！_  
  
深吸一口气，Kirk开始向浴室的门移动——  
  
然后毫不优雅的摔下了床。  
  
***  
Spock于2300时结束了冥想，做完必须的清洁工作后便渐入睡眠。瓦肯人不做梦，但是在浅眠中Spock还是不由自主的回忆起今天轮班时他的舰长工作时的景象——那么自信，那么果断，那么美丽……Spock在对Kirk说他对指挥权不感兴趣时，他说的是实话。这是明显的，如果他得到了指挥权，他又怎能再有机会看到那么赏心悦目的景象呢？非常符合逻辑。  
  
慢慢的他开始进入更深一层的睡眠，脑海中的图像变得像一层薄雾，Spock慢慢将自己放纵于宁和的黑暗中……  
  
只是手上痒痒的感觉干扰了他。Spock还没来得及细细分析，一大波情感冲了过来—— _愤怒，惊恐，愤怒，焦急，焦急，焦急，不确定——_  
  
 ** _SPOCK！！！_**  
  
本能的反应令Spock迅速脱离了睡眠状态，他右手迅速抽出枕头下的匕首，左手反手擒住那个接触他的——Spock因为左手毛茸茸的触感而僵住了，匕首停在半空中。  
  
手中的tribble持续的发送着强烈情感和语言，波涛般冲撞上Spock的精神屏障—— _愤怒，愤怒，恐惧，_ **Spock！是我！James Kirk！** _焦虑，慌张，愤怒，愤怒，_ **放下你的匕首！** _疼痛，痛苦，愤怒，_ 松手！ **松手！你抓得太紧了！** _痛苦，难受——_  
  
Spock将匕首放在床边桌子上，双手捧着这只金棕色的tribble，1.3秒后难以置信的问道：“Kirk舰长？”  
  
 _埋怨，松了口气，焦虑，_ **是的，是我** ！  
  
人类是不可能变形的，但是Spock只能接受这个事实——他的舰长，已经变成了tribble，就在他的手心里。  
  
Spock通过手掌部分的接触从Kirk那里看到了事情的经过（当Spock看到Kirk使劲蹦了好久才够到开共用卫生间的门的按钮时，他不禁感到或许McCoy医生给Kirk定的食谱的确具有实用性），他不禁皱眉。Kirk舰长现在已无指挥能力，而且脆弱且易受攻击。他可以保护Kirk一时，但是一世……按照Kirk的性格，他又怎能容忍他自己一生被困在这样的躯壳内？所以更重要的是，他需要想尽一切办法将Kirk尽快恢复到原来的身体内。  
  
“我会马上联系McCoy医生，我也会开始研究如何改变这一不状况。”Spock皱着眉说，“我会对其余的船员保密来确保你的安全。”Spock并没有说他会在此期间以代理舰长的身份管理帝国企业号，但他知道Kirk对此心知肚明。  
  
“咕……”  
 **嗯……**  
  
几乎是立刻Spock感受到了Kirk对于他发出了这个声音的恼羞成怒。纠缠在一起的情感是那么的强烈，令Spock迅速结束了与Kirk的接触。  
  
“叽叽！”就算有着语言障碍Spock依旧能感受到Kirk对他的行为的恼火。Spock将精神屏障建立的更加牢固，之后再次托起Kirk对他解释了一番。之后Spock感受到了Kirk平缓许多的情感，以及一个……那是什么？饥饿感吗？  
  
“舰长，你是否感到饥饿？”  
  
 **不！** _恼火，抱怨，惊讶，饿……_  
  
Spock勉强压抑住叹气的冲动。他走下床，把Kirk放在办公桌上，之后从复制机里取了一份面包。  
  
看着Kirk百般不情愿挪到盘子旁，之后快速的开始消灭食物，Spock突然感到一阵不合逻辑的喜爱之情。不由自主的，他的手顺着tribble金棕色的毛发开始抚摸。一秒钟后，一阵愉悦的“咕咕”声在Spock的卧室中回响。  
  
 **住手，Spock！** _恼怒，害羞，紧张，舒服，舒服，舒服……_  
  
Spock对此挑了挑眉。  
  
***  
一开始McCoy医生还以为这是个丧心病狂的玩笑——毕竟，大半夜的被吵醒并不是一件很愉快的事情——但是当他看见Spock桌子上的金棕色的tribble时，他真的希望这只是个玩笑。  
  
 _该死的绿血地精，我是个医生，不是个魔术师！你让我怎么把他变回来啊？！  
_  
虽然在心中这样骂着，McCoy依旧十分专业的为这只tribble……呃，Kirk，做了一个简单的体检——鉴于不知为何Spock不让他把Kirk带去医疗湾做更精确的检查（而Kirk本人竟对此没有异议！）。McCoy叹了口气，收起了他的医用三录仪。“好吧，就目前的情况来看，舰长在外貌上变成了一只tribble，而且根据你所告诉我的来看，他的精神还算稳定——哦Spock别那么怀疑的看着我，我是说跟Kirk平常的状态比，不是跟你们这帮瓦肯人比！——但是很奇怪的是，即便没有一个感知光线的器官，他依旧拥有视力！这完全说不通！”  
  
“极其不合逻辑。”桌子对面的Spock表情凝重地说道。  
  
McCoy干巴巴的笑了一声。“你能说些其他什么我们不知道的吗？总之，这种情况我从来没有见到过——该死的这简直是闻所未闻。从来没有什么能把一个人变成其他生物。当然，除了魔法。”  
  
“这世界上没有魔法这种东西，McCoy医生，”Spock阴沉沉的声音传了过来，“而我建议与其把时间浪费在无意义的猜测上，不如去想办法来解决这个问题。”  
  
“见鬼的Spock，我当然会了！”Spock这种质疑令McCoy相当不快，毕竟，他可是Kirk的朋友——或者最接近朋友的人啊。他低头看着桌子上一直没怎么出声的Kirk心中默默的叹气。之后他看见Kirk爬过了半个桌子，靠上了Spock的手，一秒钟后Spock点了下头。McCoy皱眉，“你们这样交流不会太麻烦吗？我相信Uhura肯定能搞出一个简易的翻译器。”  
  
“不，医生，舰长和我一致认为这种情况被越少的人知道越好，以便确保舰长的安全。而我相信你也不会让另一个人知道这个事件的，医生？” _很好，威胁的语气都用上了。_ McCoy翻了个白眼，“当然了。还有，如果除了视力的问题以外，生理上Kirk真的完全变成了tribble的话，Spock你最好小心一些。因为根据我上一次研究的结果，tribble们几乎把一大半的精力都用在繁殖上了，虽然我不清楚Kirk变成tribble后是否会对这一点有什么影响，但你最好还是少喂他一点东西，否则我也不——” McCoy的话被一声尖利的“叽！”打断了。McCoy震惊的低头看着貌似僵在桌面上的tri——Kirk，他刚想问问Spock这声音是不是Kirk发出来的，结果看到了双眼微微睁大的Spock。McCoy又低头看了看似乎震惊的Kirk，然后看了看绝对震惊的Spock……  
  
“哦，上帝啊……”他盯着Spock，声音微颤，“你不会已经……”  
  
Spock看起来真的被吓到了。“我……我感觉到舰长的——”Kirk好像怒气冲冲的蹦到Spock手上，然后Spock低头冲着Kirk眨了眨眼，闭上了嘴。  
  
McCoy不知道他是该生气，担忧，还是大笑了。  
  
“好吧……我也不知道这种情况下他吃多了会怎样……只能希望会有个胖tribble了。除了这个，tribble也能够粘附在光滑的平面上，所以出入并不会很费力，当然，要小心不要被船员看见。”最后一句McCoy是对着Kirk说的。不过此刻Kirk似乎又僵住了，而Spock的表情意义不明。McCoy不禁猜测他到底错过了什么。  
  
McCoy在心里默默地叹了口气。很明显，他今晚是睡不了觉了，不过，这也不妨碍他在投身于把Kirk变回来这个无从下手的工作前再找找乐子。他把tribble，啊，Kirk，捧在手心，故作沮丧的叹了口气，“唉，我一直希望能够解剖一只tribble呢……”  
  
“叽——！！！”嗖的一下，毛球——Kirk就从McCoy手中窜了出去，啪的一下黏在Spock的胸口，后者一边急忙用手托住Kirk，一边还不忘怒视着McCoy。  
  
看着这样一幅画面——冷酷无情的帝国企业号大副护着贴在他胸前毛茸茸的毛球/舰长——McCoy终于还是笑了出来。转过身，他走回医疗湾。毕竟，让Kirk变回来这可是重中之重啊。  
  
***  
Kirk又羞又愤在Spock卧室的地板上来回爬着（是踱步！踱步！），被自己乱糟糟的思绪缠着。 _很好，就连Bones都敢开我的玩笑了！等我变回来……哦，不，可是我要怎么变回来，我能变回来吗？！现在事情越来越麻烦了！我要怎么办？活活饿死？要不然生一堆小Kirk？！哦不不不！那不是重点！我才不会“生一堆小Kirk”的！等等我怎么又想到这里了……该死的我怎么忘了tribble能黏在墙上？那次我亲眼看见餐厅墙上粘了一堆tribble的！更别提Spock还看见我使劲的蹦着去……噢——Spock知道了！天哪——！_ Kirk在脑内绝望的咆哮，感到更加的羞耻与愤怒，他转圈的速度更快了，就好像是要甩掉这些思绪一样。只可惜，他想得越多，这些想法就跟得越紧，完全忽视了旁边Spock一句句的，“舰长，请冷静下来。”——直到他最终被拎起来，落在了Spock的手心里。  
  
 _你以为你在做什么？！放我下来你这个杂种！  
_  
他看见Spock皱了皱眉。“舰长，我不认为我把你放下来后你能保持冷静，并以理智对待接下来的问题。”  
  
怎么？！Kirk现在真的是在气头上，以至于当Spock说完后他才意识到他需要面对的状况——接下来他需要呆在哪里。Spock建议他留在他自己的房间里，因为这样很安全，但是Kirk不能接受！他无法让自己——让自己和他的舰长椅，他的舰桥，他的企业号分开。虽然他清楚Spock指挥成为代理舰长，他也并没有和企业号分开， _但那不一样_ ！被关在他的房间里，哪里都不能去，船上发生了什么他也只能听转述，这让他感觉……被孤立，被放逐，一无所有……所以不！他不同意这样！  
  
他听见Spock深呼吸了一下。“舰长，容我指出，以你现在的状况你无法指挥企业号。”  
  
 _不！_ “无法指挥企业号”，Kirk从未料到这句话说出来会让他感觉这么痛。 _不！我或许无法指挥企业号，但我依旧是她的舰长！我不会失去她的，也没有人能从我手中夺走她！_ Kirk感觉到折磨自己许久的恐惧慢慢的爬了出来，他用意志力强迫自己不要恐慌，他不想让Spock瞥见他的恐惧，他的弱点，他其实是有多么的……脆弱……够了！不要再想了！  
  
“舰长，我无意统治企业号，我也不回把她从你手中夺走。”Kirk能听出Spcok语气中的真诚，能从他们接触的部分感觉到Spock的忠诚，只是，去信任……Kirk尖利的吸了口气。他只是……他总是放不下那道屏障啊——他怎么可能放得下，在这个背叛与欺骗的世界里！  
  
可他真的希望能。  
  
他也希望Spock不知道他这些想法。  
  
 _就只是……我能在舰桥上也行啊。_ Kirk默默地诅咒着他这句话中的软弱，但他期望着软弱能换来Spock的让步。  
  
“舰长，这个行为极其不合逻辑且危险。”虽然Spock的表情严厉，但Kirk依旧感觉到Spock的坚定晃了晃。  
  
 _Spock！我……你还是代理舰长，我只需要在你身边就行！对，就这样！我能在舰桥上，你也能履行你的职责，如果有什么事我还能马上告诉你。如果，如果你把我单独留在房间里……上帝啊有人把我暗杀了你都不知道！_ Kirk故意戏剧化的加了最后一句，夸张的放大了他的反应。  
  
他看见Spock抿紧了嘴唇，于是加强了他的攻势，用语言，用情感去试图击碎Spock不是那么坚定的想法。“舰长，James……”Kirk能感觉到Spock绝望的想要他放弃他不合逻辑的要求，但是Kirk早已听见代表他胜利的，Spock的反驳坍塌的声音。  
  
最终，Kirk盼来了Spock的一声叹息。“好吧，舰长，如你所愿。不过为了保证你的安全请你务必不要乱跑。”  
  
Kirk太高兴了以至于没顾得上为自己再次发出“咕咕~”声而感到恼怒。他快速的爬到Spock的肩膀上，把腰——或者身侧的一片毛茸茸——贴在Spock的颈上。 _我就在这儿，不会乱跑的。我保证。_ 他用自己最富有诱惑力和承诺性的声音低声说着，然后满意的感觉到身下的Spock极其微小的抖了一抖。  
  
***  
除了他宣布Kirk舰长身体不适而他则以代理舰长的身份接管这艘船后，今天的轮班就和往常一样，平淡无奇。Spock坐在舰长椅上，凌厉的目光扫视过整个舰桥，满意的发现所有人都专注于——或者完美的假装专注着——自己的工作，没有向他这里投来好奇的眼神，或是多嘴的询问他肩上的那只金棕色的tribble是怎么一回事。（当然，也有可能是因为他们已经听说了早上那位想要蹂躏这只tribble的轮机部年轻少尉现在正在酷刑亭中。毕竟，这艘船不大。）  
  
Spock向后靠进舒适的舰长椅中，手轻轻的搭在Kirk身上。 _舰长，你是否满意？_  
  
 _满足，满足，欣慰，快乐，_ **……是的。** _满足，安心，放松。_  
  
Spock的手在Kirk身上流连的时间稍稍长了那么一点，之后他感觉到Kirk扭动着，在他的肩膀上找到了一个合适的位置。长而柔软的毛发让他的脖子痒痒，但Spock认为他还是忍受得了的。  
  
舰桥上的仪器发着柔和的声响，而他们在制作星图的过程中尚未受到任何威胁，Spock小小的允许自己将7%的注意力放回到他仍在思考的问题上。  
  
 _Kirk。_  
  
Spock还有一个不想让Uhura制作简易翻译器的原因，那就是他想借此机会去了解Kirk，去了解这个他渴望着的人类，以他的情感作为钥匙，去解开他这个谜。放弃这样一个极好的机会是不合逻辑的，而他在瓦肯所接受的教导也并不禁止他去使用他的能力——以自身的优势来得到自己想要的东西，这并没有错。  
  
事实上他完全没有料到Kirk会首先来找他——这意味着怎样的信任——但是在经过凌晨中一系列推理之后，他发现Kirk选择他只因他从某种意义上更方便。但这并不是最令他困扰的。那些感情——Kirk的，和他的——才是真正困扰他的。  
  
他其实是有意些微的放低自己的精神屏障，好尽可能多的接收到Kirk的情感。但是他没有料到，人类的情感是那么的凌乱复杂，纠缠在一起，无法分割。或许有些你还能用语言来描述，但是更多的，你却只能感受着，然后一点都不知道该如何形容。 _非常的不瓦肯_ 。Spock有意无意的提醒着自己除了肉体上，精神上人类也是有多么的外星。他感觉Kirk仿佛把一大包乱糟糟的感觉抛给他，然后他努力的抽丝剥茧，本以为能够成功，却发现只会越来越乱。隐约的，他感到自己就像是在解方程，可惜用错了方法，未知数怎么也消不去。  
  
而对于他能分析出来的部分，除了他早就能看出来的野心，欲望，狡诈等等，Spock看到了一些脆弱，孤寂，不安。这三种情感是那么的根深蒂固，令Spock难以把它们与这个人，这个Kirk舰长联系起来。他当然清楚每个人都有自己的弱点，但他没有料到他的舰长，在他自信果断的外壳下，有着如此敏感的内心。 _不过这也就可以解释为何他有时的反应会那么过激了。_ Spock想。走错一步，他就可能永远失去Kirk了。  
  
他都有些怀疑自己之前是怎么会有这般信心的。不过，kaiidth，是什么就是什么，过去已无法改变，他只能继续把握住机会了。  
  
而他，很清楚在这个世界中就不能信任多少人，为何还会对Kirk于他的不信任而感到失落与痛心呢？他一个瓦肯人，他可以管理好自己的情感。他可以！  
  
 _情感，_ Spock想到 _，此时或是万灵药，彼时即为一瓶剧毒。_  
  
Spock深吸一口气，闭上双眼……然后他感觉到了困意。这非常不合常理——他是个瓦肯人，他所需要的睡眠时间并不多，而且他昨晚已经完成了冥想……除非……那不是他的感觉。  
  
眨了眨眼，Spock摸了摸肩头的tribble，然后感到一阵平和，舒适，当然，都是伴着睡意而来的。还有其他一些古怪的感觉，Spock认为那可能意味着Kirk在做梦。  
  
Spock微微睁大了双眼。好吧，这是有可能的……毕竟，他的舰长经历了变成tribble的惊吓，未能再次入睡，而且，他也没有能够进行足够的能量补充。Spock暗暗记下之后要与McCoy医生好好讨论一下舰长的饮食问题。  
  
15.3分钟后，Spock感觉到Kirk正在慢慢滑下他的肩膀。Spock迅速扶住了Kirk，将他摆正。虽然这一幕让Spock感觉非常，非常的古怪，但他依旧挑了挑眉。  
  
 _有趣。_  
  
***  
Kirk感到温暖，仿佛飘在云端。不，他不担心会摔下去，因为身下的云彩是那么坚实又柔软。这里的一切感觉起来那么好，闻起来也那么好，简直美好的如同梦境一般。不知怎的，这柔软又美好的纯粹感觉变化成了蜜糖一般，从空中浇下，落在他身上，滴在他身下的云上。Kirk低头尝了尝，又尝了尝，然后咬了一口—— _舰长，请停止你的这种行为。_  
  
刹那间Kirk清醒过来，幅度过大的动作和回归现实的震惊令他感到天旋地转，大约一秒后，他发现自己在Spock的手中，在电梯里。  
  
 _这到底是怎么一回事？！_ Kirk恼怒的问道，但随即又有些恐惧的想到，难道Spock到底还是改主意了吗……  
  
 _我向你保证，舰长，我并没有改变我们之前定好的计划。事实是，我感受到了你的饥饿，现在我们正要前往餐厅。_  
  
Kirk看见Spock貌似不经意的瞟了眼他的肩膀，他的眼神也看了过去，然后发现……Spock的肩膀那里……好像湿了一块……  
  
Kirk瞬间石化了。 _哦我的天哪我干了什么？！我真的睡着了！我还在做梦！然后我还……！_ 他愈发的感到绝望。 _我怎么不记得tribble有唾液？哦去他的但是……我，我……我是咬了Spock的肩膀吗？！哦上帝啊！_ 一开始Kirk还想在Spock面前挽回一些残存的尊严，但是当他意识到自己根本不会屏蔽思想时，他干脆自暴自弃的把所有吵闹的想法和汹涌澎湃的情感向Spock砸去，然后感觉Spock非常明显的抖了一下。  
  
 _舰长，_ 他看见Spock皱起了眉毛， _请你——_ Spock突然警觉的抬头，与此同时Kirk明显感觉到电梯停了下来。Spock的表情变得更加严肃。  
  
 _Spock……怎么了？_ 虽然变成了tribble，但Kirk依旧有着他多年培养出的直觉。企业号的电梯从未无缘无故的坏过，而且整个电梯间的气氛都感觉不对。一切都……有问题。  
  
 _我不清楚。_ Spock的表情凝重。他一只手抓着Kirk，另一只手握紧了随身携带的相位枪，直指电梯门。大约三秒后，电梯再次恢复运行，Kirk感觉到Spock的身体渐渐绷紧，但他也感觉自己有些头晕，这感觉，就像是他每次受伤后，老骨头给他打麻药要处理伤……Kirk立刻警觉起来，把他所有的想法都投射给Spock，几乎是同时他就知道Spock接收到了他的警告。  
  
下一秒时间突然变得漫长起来。  
  
Spock抓着他紧贴电梯的侧壁，电梯门打开，而就在那一瞬间，几束红色的激光就射了进来，被击中的电梯墙壁马上熔化了。Kirk在心中怒骂自己此刻的无能为力，Spock则反击着。然而Kirk看见来的红衫越来越多， _天杀的难道整个安全部的人都来了？！_ 立刻，他知道是谁策划的这次袭击了。他听见Spock呵斥着命令电梯下降，电梯门此刻关闭的速度在Kirk眼中看来实在是太慢。又有几束红光射了进来，其中一束差点擦到Kirk的毛。他感到Spock把他抓的更紧了。  
  
 _放开我Spock！这样你会害死我们两个的！_ Kirk知道此刻一只手用来护着他，Spock无法发挥出他的最好水平。  
  
 _不。_ Spock的声音强硬无比。下一秒，破败的电梯门再次打开，但这回并没有致命的光束射进来。Spock举着枪，谨慎又迅速的扫视了一遍外面。这太可疑了，但是当Spock命令电梯下降时，这该死的电梯却一点反应都没有，坏了一样。别无选择，Spock走了出来。他警觉的检查着环境，蓄势待发，但是依旧平静。他慢慢的向前走了几步，鞋跟压向甲板微弱的声音此刻刺激着Kirk敏感到不行的神经。  
  
这寂静太诡异了。  
  
刹那间，Spock身旁简报室的门打开了，Kirk想提醒却已经晚了。Spock手中的相位枪被击飞。又是一波红衫出现了，Spock躲避着他们相位枪的攻击，拔出匕首，以致命的优雅划开了离他最近的红衫的脖子。  
  
Kirk在这死亡的舞蹈中被甩的晕头转向，但他依旧能从这不佳的位置看见倒地红衫的数目的增加。突然Spock一个趔趄，Kirk还没搞清楚状况就突然被甩了出去。他重重的摔在地上，有那么片刻，他不知自己身处何方。他使劲的摇摇头，但眩晕感还在，他努力朝他认为的前方爬去，却被拎起，被狠狠地抓住。  
  
“叽叽——！”他吃痛的叫着，回过头，怒视着抓着他的人。 _你他妈放开我，Sulu！_ 但他所得到的回复，便是一把戳着他的匕首。“我建议你停止反抗，Spock先生。”Kirk立刻僵住了。 _Sulu怎么知道的？！_  
  
回过头，他看见Spock的身形也顿住了。但就是趁他迟疑的那一秒，一个红衫将Spock缴械，一把相位枪顶着Spock的太阳穴。Spock的眼神简直能够杀人。  
  
用余光Kirk看见另一个人影靠了过来，就是今天早上被放进酷刑亭中的那个轮机部的年轻少尉。无需多想就能推断出这少尉帮Sulu对电梯和电梯的通风系统做了手脚。Kirk在心中用他能想到的最恶劣的语言骂着这个少尉。  
  
“看来我终于抓到你了，Spock先生。”Kirk厌恶的听见Sulu说话，“瓦肯人也不能抵挡住气体麻醉剂。” _果然，怪不得我在电梯里感到头晕。_ “当你一开始说Kirk身体不适时我就知道今天是个绝佳的机会，除掉你之后再解决Kirk会易如反掌。但是Spock，我没想到你给了我一份大礼……”故意营造气氛一般，Sulu拖长了声音。见Spock没有反应，他继续道，“你随身带着它。你怎么会如此在意这只tribble……就如同你在意Kirk一般？”  
  
 _……什么？！_ 好吧，Kirk倒是没有想过这一点。但很明显，从Spock的反应来看，他也没有料到Sulu会这么说。  
  
“所以，谢谢你Spock，让我能够一起解决你们两个。”语罢，Kirk立刻感觉到Sulu的匕首更用力的压过来了。他尖利的叫着，奋力挣扎着，但是都无济于事。他能看见Spock在反抗，但是怎么会有人冒着生命危险来救他呢，就算神也不会——  
  
突然间压力消失了，Kirk再次落回到甲板上，这不过这次，身边多了Sulu的衣服和……一只黑色的……tribble？！  
  
接二连三的，他和Spock周围的红衫都变成了一个个的tribble。他们先是震惊的一动不动，之后恐惧的尖叫。Kirk迅速爬到Spock身边，后者弯下腰，轻柔的把他抱起来，托在掌中。  
  
 _James……_ Spock的担忧，焦虑和自责顺着他们接触的部分滑进Kirk的心中。Kirk感觉得到Spock在小心的摸着他，检查他的伤势，但这行为并没有让Kirk像往常一样感到厌烦。  
  
 _我没事，Spock。_ Kirk低头，看着地上滚来滚去的一只黑tribble和其他红色或不同程度的黄色的tribble们，恼怒又轻蔑的对Spock说， _把他们送到老骨头那里吧，他终于有tribble可以解剖了。_  
  
立刻他感觉到来自Spock的赞同和愉悦。 _我相信McCoy医生会很高兴的。_  
  
***  
 _噩梦，噩梦！这绝对是噩梦！_  
  
Kirk怒气冲冲也隐约有丝恐惧的在他的办公桌上爬，啊，走来走去。在他和Spock把那堆红衫tribble送给老骨头研究后，到现在几个小时内，已经有多起船员变成tribble的事件了。这袭击——是的，Kirk就是这么定义这件事的——来的没有预兆又迅速，侵蚀着他的船员，企业号。这让Kirk更加害怕了——一艘满是tribble的飞船要在这冷酷的宇宙中如何生存？  
  
咔嗒一声，他听见Spock关闭了通讯器。Kirk不假思索的靠上了Spock搭在桌面上的手。  
  
“舰长，根据Uhura上尉的报告，现在企业号上每一层甲板都有报告发现船员变成了tribble。事件发生的频率正在上升，而且每次变成tribble的船员数也在波动性增大。如果按照现有的数据进行推断——没有其他意外情况发生——那么大约69.5小时后，企业号全体成员将全部变为tribble。”Spock面色凝重的说道。  
  
Kirk眉头紧蹙（虽然从外表上看没什么明显体现）。他深呼吸了一次。 _那么，这还是按照最乐观的情况估计的？不到三天，帝国企业号里就只剩下一帮tribble了？_                                  
  
 _非常不幸，是的。_  
  
Kirk突然感觉有些喘不上气。三天，不到三天，他们就将基本没有办法去控制这艘船，而失控，注定指向毁灭。 _Spock，你有任何推论？猜测？_ Kirk依旧问了出来，即便他很清楚Spock并没比他掌握更多信息……可是他依旧习惯性的依靠于他，而之前的每次Spock都从未让他失望过…… _又扯到了信任问题啊_ ，这句话在他的脑海中迅速掠过，但Kirk并未给它多少注意。  
  
 _我现在唯一拥有的推论既是，极有可能是同一种能量，或生物，将你和将船员们变成了tribble。除此之外，我并没有其他任何结论。  
_  
Kirk模糊的感受到一抹忧伤和失落从他们接触的部分传递过来。他看着Spock，无法分辨出他的低落是来自于他得出的结论的不准确性，还是……他未能给出一个令Kirk满意的答案。  
  
不过这不重要。企业号才是最重要的。  
  
Kirk抽了口气。 _那我们怎么办？总不能坐以待毙吧！总会有办法的，一定会有办法的！_ Kirk知道他有点歇斯底里了，可谁到这种情况下不会变的绝望呢？ 他们无法精确的控制飞船，那么他们就有可能无法逃离出一些小行星的引力，最后他们会被烧死；如果有敌人的飞船过来，他们会死在相位炮下；就算他们能躲过这些，可总有一天飞船上的食物会消耗殆尽，他们会饥饿致死；就算沾着他Kirk好到难以置信的运气，他们回到了地球，但谁又能保证他们不会被星际舰队抓起来，然后关到那个实验室里被研究，被解剖，被……Kirk不想再继续想下去了。  
  
Spock那里却只有混乱的沉默。哦，Kirk认得那种沉默，那是Spock在犹豫，是否要说出那残酷的事实来给他们二人压上那最后一根稻草的沉默。Kirk从不相信没有赢的局面，而这信念也支撑他一次又一次的绝处逢生。但这回……Kirk感觉他的好运气用光了。 _这才是真正的无助，_ 他想着， _被控制，被玩弄，就像一枚棋子。_  
  
他能在思维中感受到来自Spock的模糊的赞同，但这又有什么用呢？叹了口气，Kirk对Spock说道， _不如我们去老骨头那里吧。或许他能知道些什么。_  
  
Spock迅速把他捧起。 _同意，但是我们依旧需要做好McCoy医生也无法给出我们希望的答案的准备。_ 好吧，Spock换了根稻草压了下来。不管怎样Kirk还是希望Spock没有说这句话。  
  
***  
“……生理上没有发现任何异常！”McCoy恼怒地说道。“每一只！我解剖的每一只都是那样！这简直说不通！”  
  
“所以你无法判断究竟是什么将Kirk舰长和船员变成了tribble？”  
  
“不，不能！”  
  
“也无法将他们变回人类？”  
  
“当然了！该死的我是个医生不是个魔术师！”McCoy很恨他说出了这句话，但事实就是，他一点头绪都没有，而这令他备受打击。  
  
他看着脸色阴沉的Spock，和手中那个很明显绝望了的tribble，叹了口气。他当然能看出来按照这个速度他也很快就会变成tribble，他只希望在那之前，他能做出点什么有价值的事。但是，他没能。  
  
突然，窒息的死寂被一阵怪异的叫声打断了，McCoy抬起头，快速走向一个实验台。“我把一个少尉……呃，现在是tribble了，单独放在了笼子里，”他对跟在他身后的Spock和Kirk解释道，“他吃了我给他的所有食物，就好像他饿极了一样。现在我们终于能知道为这种情况下的 tribble吃多了会发生什么了。”McCoy站在实验台边，注视着玻璃容器中不断颤抖尖叫的红棕色tribble。余光里他瞟见一旁玻璃笼子里的Sulu好像吓得快不能动了。  
  
再次把全部的注意力放在眼前这个tribble上，McCoy看着那tribble哀鸣了几秒，身子剧烈的抖动着，然后刹那间，tribble的声音和动作都突兀的停止了。不安的寂静再次回归。  
  
没有变大，没有生出来的小tribble，什么都没有……除了McCoy直觉给出的一个感受——不详。  
  
McCoy迅速拿出医用三录仪，扫了几秒后他最担忧的结果出来了。  
  
“他死了，Spock……Jim。”  
  
***  
走廊里随处可见船员的衣服，乱糟糟的在地上摊着。地上总会有几只tribble不死心的把衣服往自己的房间里拽，但更多的，都因工程量的浩大而作罢。  
  
拉着衣服的tribble，本是多么好笑的画面，只可惜刚从医疗湾出来的Kirk和Spock并没有这个心情。  
  
在回Spock舱房的路上，Kirk一直很低落。他感觉自己好像已经度过了一个艰辛劳累的一生，但其实，才不过区区一天。他不明白自己的生活为什么会变成这样——昨天，他还是威风凛凛的帝国企业号舰长，一切井然有序；而现在，他成了最没用的……tribble，船上一切都乱了套，更不用说他基本上都离不开Spo——  
  
可是事实就是如此……无论他多么想否认，但他就是基本上离不开Spock。他需要Spock来帮助他与别人交流，需要Spock帮他准备食物，需要Spock保护他……天杀的就算他想自杀也需要Spock的帮助！ _哦如果Spock要打算把我弄成他的私人玩具的话我连死都死不_ ——然后突然间，Kirk意识到他现在正在Spock的手心上，他想什么Spock估计都有可能听见 _（没错，因为他就是那么一个不放过任何机会的瓦肯人！）_ 。  
  
 _哼，这可真是太棒了。_ Kirk恼火的“咕”了一声。  
  
***  
来自McCoy医生的消息已经让Spock很压抑了，而来自Kirk的一大波负面思想则更是对改善心情毫无帮助。  
  
 **难道……我们现在能做的就是等老骨头的研究结果吗……** _压抑，失落，沮丧，愤恨，饥饿，饥饿，饥饿。_ 在房间内Kirk问道。  
  
Spock低头看着Kirk，略微沉思。 _舰长，我认为与此同时，你也可以适当补充些能量。_  
  
 _震惊，震惊，诧异，愤怒，恐惧，背叛。_ **什么？！你都看见那个tibble吃多后发生什么了！你怎么能——你怎么敢这么——**  
  
 _舰长，你已经有14.3个小时没有进食了，_ Spock眉头微蹙，打断了Kirk咆哮的思想， _无论如何你必须补充适当的能量。_  
  
 **可是我不……** _饥饿，饥饿，沮丧，饥饿，_ **哦Spock！** Spock头一次听见Kirk以如此……绝望的声音喊出他的名字。 **Spock你不明白！当我看见那个tribble时……想到那一切或许会发生在我身上……而且我知道我控制不了……** Kirk的思绪渐渐变得有些飘渺，Spock有一种Kirk其实在自言自语的错觉——但或许他真的在自言自语。 **还有那种饥饿感……你总会感觉那么饿，控制不住的想吃……不管怎样都会感觉好饿……哦，Spock……你完全不明白……**  
  
Spock在Kirk发散的思绪中瞥到了几个破碎的画面——血色的天空，相位枪，瘦骨嶙峋的人——顿觉不妙。他立刻打断了Kirk越来越黑暗的回忆。 _舰长，如果你还记得的话，在接下来的大约68.4个小时内我也会变成tribble，到那时我相信我也会有这种感觉的。_  
  
Kirk的思想猝然终止。然后是一阵只有纯粹感情的寂静。Spock决定把它当作默许，于是走向复制机。稍加思索后选了一碗瓦肯浓汤，然后不出意外的从他的舰长那里收到了对这种瓦肯传统食物的……带有主观偏见的评价。Spock对此只是挑了挑眉。  
  
把碗放在桌上时，Spock才意识到一个问题——碗对于Kirk有些高。他看见Kirk在这种情况下为了不合逻辑的保护他的自尊，硬是自己拉高身体，靠上碗边……结果碗因为他的压力险些倒了。看着Kirk在桌子上恼怒的“咕咕”叫，Spock最终还是在心里默默的叹了口气，去复制机取了个勺子。不顾在桌上蹦跶着抗议的Kirk，他舀了一勺汤，递到了Kirk嘴……呃，看着像嘴的地方。“舰长。”好吧，可能Kirk还是察觉了他语气中的一丝戏谑——因为Kirk突然绕了过来，爬上他搭在碗边的手上，低头开始喝起了汤。  
  
Spock楞了一下，但随即缓过神来。他把勺子里的汤倒回碗中，然后略有些听天由命的按Kirk的方法来了。期间，Spock感受到了Kirk不经意传来的逐渐变好的心情，Spock在心中暗暗记下了一笔：以后可以继续为舰长提供瓦肯浓汤。  
  
17.8秒后，汤只剩一碗底了，Spock看着Kirk仍不死心的使劲低着头要继续喝汤。突然间，因为角度问题，Kirk最终还是毫不优雅的掉进了碗里。Spock看着Kirk“叽叽”的尖叫了一声，然后努力了好几次才跳到桌面上。Kirk浑身的毛都被汤汁黏在了一起，一会儿“叽叽”一会儿“咕咕”，最后楚楚可怜的在桌子上发出轻柔的颤音……Spock呼吸一滞，瞬间不合时宜的感受到了一阵宠爱之情。 _哦，James……_  
  
迅速平复了自己的心情，Spock努力维持着面无表情，轻柔的捧起Kirk去浴室进行音波浴，却因后者表示想要热水澡只能在洗手池中放满温热的水，然后慢慢的把Kirk放了进去，并根据他的反应来适当的添些热水。Spock在心中把舰队规章默背了一遍，依旧没能看出大副有责任帮助他的舰长洗澡。 _C'est la vie（这就是生活），_ Spock突然不瓦肯的想如他舰长曾作的那般，如此感叹一番。  
  
 **啊，对，就是这样……** _舒服，舒服，舒服，温暖，愉悦，昏昏欲睡。_ Spock在用手指打理着Kirk的毛时他的舰长如此指示着。Spock非常，非常希望McCoy医生不会知道这件事。  
  
 **Spock，你下回应该用盘子。** _舒服，舒服，不满，牢骚，舒服。_ Kirk跟Spock抱怨着，而Spock，不管此刻的心情有多么复杂，也只能挑挑眉，回一句：“是的，舰长。”  
  
***  
Kirk总会在一个长长的热水澡后美美的睡上一觉，但是企业号上发生的这一切……这难以置信和恐怖的突发事件一直徘徊在他心中，就连他睡觉时也不放过他——用窒息感，饥饿感来构成绞杀他的噩梦。他睡得很不安稳。  
  
躲避，逃跑，那感觉如蛇般缠着他，每当他呼出一口气，他就被绞得更紧。他奋力挣扎，挣扎，然而这一切都是徒劳。在最后的那一刻，他听见梦魇在说话…… _舰长，舰长！_  
  
Kirk猛地吸了口气，睁开眼睛，发现他正窝在Spock的枕头上，而Spock的手贴着他，一丝担忧渗了过来。  
  
 _怎么了，Spock？_ Kirk一边努力的平复着自己的心情，一边问道。  
  
 _McCoy医生通知我们尸检结果已经出来了。_ 听到这个，Kirk迅速爬上了Spock的肩头，而后者十分默契的向门口走去。Kirk感觉到Spock稍显犹豫的问道， _舰长……你还好吗？_  
  
 _没什么，Spock先生。_ 对这突如其来的关心吃了一惊，Kirk用正式的称谓提醒Spock，他现在已经进入了“严肃的舰长”这个角色了， _只是一个噩梦而已。_ 随后，Kirk又偷偷的在心里加了一句， _我跟它们已经是老朋友了……_  
  
走廊地面上，散落的衣服越来越多，各种颜色的tribble也基本上随处可见了。这一切发生的速度越来越快了，或许他们连两天都没有了。这令Kirk措手不及，而Kirk最恨措手不及。他们快步走进了医疗湾，打开门，结果并没有如平常一样看到老骨头。  
  
Kirk蹙紧眉头。 _难道说……_ “叽叽！叽叽叽叽！”突如其来尖利的声音让Kirk瞬间低头看去，然后，见到了一只……使劲跳着的棕色tribble……  
  
Kirk的震惊回应着Spock同量的惊讶。 _果不其然……_  
  
Kirk迅速的从Spock的身上跳下，落在……棕色tribble前面。“老骨头，是你吗……？”  
  
“见鬼的当然是我！”Kirk从未听过McCoy如此气急败坏与沮丧。  
  
“好吧……但即便如此我还是要问，你发现什么了，医生？”  
  
McCoy立刻从“暴躁的老骨头”变为了“帝国企业号首席医疗官”。“我解剖了那只tribble，然后发现他的大脑中有一块病变，会令他感到更加饥饿。而这病变的部分会因为短时间的暴饮暴食而变大，最后导致猝死。然而我认为如果两次吃饭时间间隔长一些——饭量也小一些——并不会对大脑产生不可逆转的损害。”  
  
听到这个消息Kirk不知道他是该恐惧还是放松。他叹了口气，“看来我们需要全员节食了，嗯？”他回头看向Spock，然后猛然想起没有皮肤接触Spock完全听不懂他们在说些什么。再次叹了口气，Kirk向Spock爬去，而他的大副也迅速将他捧起在手心中。Kirk听见老骨头“啧啧”了一声，但决定以大局为重，便没有理会老骨头，把他得到的信息对Spock说了一遍。此刻Spock的心灵屏障很严实，Kirk感觉不到什么瓦肯人的情感，但他还是从Spock的表情中看出他的心情很压抑。回过头，Kirk看着呆在原地生闷气的McCoy，余光里他瞥见一个金色的tribble快速爬过。 _啊，那一定是Chapel护士了。_  
  
“老骨头，现在能做的就是，尽快熟悉医疗湾的通讯系统如何操作。我可不希望当我呼叫医疗湾的时候你不能立刻回复。”Kirk严肃的对McCoy说道，后者回了一句“是的，舰长。”便迅速移动到另一个房间去了。转过头，Kirk对上Spock阴沉的视线。 _回我的房间吧，Spock。_ Kirk感觉他在一点一点的失去他的船员们。事情已经滑到未知之境了，而他为了自己，为了企业号，为了……他必须有解决方法。  
  
 _好的，舰长。_ Spock总是会答应他的要求。  
  
一路上Kirk看见了许多tribble，有一些进入到了电梯间，好像要回到他们的房间一样。可是电梯纹丝不动，因为tribble为数不多的声音无法控制电梯……  
  
 _哦，不！_ 恐惧扼住了Kirk的喉咙。 _Spock，去舰桥！_  
  
 _舰长？_ Kirk感到了Spock的疑惑。 _该死的如果我们都变成tribble了，就没有办法控制电梯了！趁现在还有机会快带我去舰桥！_ Kirk大吼着。  
  
之后，他又阴沉沉的补了一句， _毕竟我是帝国企业号的舰长，Spock先生。就算死，我也要死在舰长椅里。_  
  
***  
电梯门“咻”的打开，Spock大步走上舰桥，肩上的Kirk环视四周，绝望的发现舰桥上只剩下tribble们了。尽管早已预料到这情况，Kirk还是忍不住长叹一声，任由Spock将他带到舰长椅处。突然间，Kirk感到Spock身形一晃，还没来得及询问，他就直直的摔进了舰长椅中。  
  
 _Spock！这是怎么回事！_ Kirk在椅子中看不到Spock，于是费了点劲爬到了扶手上，几乎无意识的低头看去——然后他看见一只……有着齐刘海的黑色tribble从科学部的制服中爬了出来……Kirk盯着他的tribble大副，后者也略带迷茫的盯着他，Kirk感觉他品尝到了苦涩的无奈。现在可好，整个企业号都是tribble了。Kirk张了张嘴，但终究没有一个字出来。  
  
“Spock，你……”突然意识到舰桥上其他人也能听得懂他在说什么，Kirk顿了顿。“Spock先生？”他严肃的预语气中夹杂着控制精确的询问。“除了变成……tribble以外，我并无大碍，舰长。”Spock依旧像平常一样冷静的回答，随后稍稍犹豫了一下，没等Kirk反应过来就爬向了他的工作站。Kirk虽然没希望Spock能有多热情，但这反应他却是没有料到的。他让自己迅速回归到“帝国企业号的舰长”这个角色，之后趴在扶手上，再次扫视着舰桥。  
  
在他右边，Spock已经趴在科学站的工作台上了，正小心的不要按错什么按钮；Uhura还呆在椅子里，看起来有些不知所措；左边，那几个红衫好像想去电梯，但看见他们的舰长后这几人似乎打消了这个念头；前方，Chekov正在为自己能黏在椅背上而沾沾自喜（是的，Kirk听见了那团浅棕色tribble发出的颤音），而舵手……虽然Kirk不想这么说，但他真的希望现在在这个位置上的是经验丰富的该死的Sulu，而不是这个明显手生的上尉。Kirk在心中埋怨着排轮值表的家伙。  
  
“各位，我希望你们都能回到自己的岗位上并尽快熟悉自己的操作台，我可并不想……看到有谁在需要的时候却按了不该按的东西。”这句话看似是请求，但Kirk的语气令所有人都知道这是个命令。看到所有tri——呃，人都开始忙活起来后，Kirk小小的叹了口气，之后开始研究他面前扶手上的按钮。几分钟后，他终于接通了全舰广播。  
  
“所有人员，这里是舰长。”Kirk拿出最威严的口吻开始发号施令，“众所周知，由于不明原因，我们，企业号的成员都变成了……tribble。虽然发现导致这突如其来的变化的原因依旧很重要，但此刻我们面临着一个更加严重的局势——我们现在正在接近帝国的边境地带巡逻，我们必须要有能力应对一切可能的突发状况。所以我命令你们，回到自己的岗位上，熟悉你们的工作，尤其要能操作好通讯装置。各甲板务必在第一时间像舰桥汇报——我不希望发生当我想呼叫哪个部门时却没有人回答的情况。”Kirk稍作停顿，知道接下来的话是他能保证船员自觉性的关键，“即便是在这种情况下，你们依旧是帝国企业号的船员，是帝国的军人，如果这仍不能令你们服从我的命令的话……记住，你们的性命都掌握在自己的手中，此刻能否完成你们的工作事关生死。我想理由你们一定是心知肚明。”Kirk的话语阴沉且严肃，舰长的气势压迫着下属，“Kirk完毕。”  
  
Kirk关闭了全舰广播，又一次检查着舰桥人员，满意于大家的专注。他的视线在舵手身上多停留了几秒，直觉告诉他，这个年轻人可能会乱了阵脚。哔哔声响起，Uhura的操作越来越熟练，几秒后，通讯管向Kirk汇报已经有三个甲板能接通通讯了。  
  
***  
“……最高只能提供曲速七的速度，而且我也不知道能保持多久。”  
  
Kirk想掐鼻梁。“Scotty，你就没有别的什么办法了吗？”  
  
“抱歉舰长，但是你也知道，变成了tribble……我们没办法控制的那么精确，引擎坏了的话我们也修不了。”Kirk都能想象出轮机长无奈的样子，他压下一声叹息，“那能切换到脉冲引擎吗？”  
  
“呃……这个，应该可以。”Scotty好像都羞于说出这么不确定的字眼了。  
  
“好吧，知道了，Kirk完毕。”掐断和轮机室的通话后，Kirk到底还是忍不住叹了口气。“舵手，将速度降至曲速一，预设一条回帝国内部星基九号的路线。”没有听到预期中的操作声，Kirk抬眼看去，有些惊讶的发现舵手没有听从他的命令。看来情况比我想象的要糟……Kirk暗暗咒骂着。“舵手。”对方没有反应，“上尉！”Kirk厉声喝道，终于让那个年轻上尉回过了头。“舰长，不……”那个上尉跳下了操作台。Kirk也跳下了扶手，挡住了舵手的去路。“你竟敢违抗我的命令！”  
  
舵手沉默了一会儿，之后爆发了。“舰长，我看不出这么做有什么意义！我们都不知道自己能不能变回去，反正都是死，我们这是在做无用的挣扎——”  
  
“闭嘴！”Kirk吼道，知道全舰桥的人都把注意力投到了他们二人身上。如果他不能镇住这个上尉，更多的人就会离开。Kirk不会让这发生的。“你难道不知道，正是你刚刚的抗命让我，还有其他船员刚刚的努力变为徒劳？！我在说最后一次，上尉，回到你的岗位上去，然后把该死的路线设定出来！”  
  
那个上尉基本没有迟疑，“不！”语罢，他向Kirk侧面冲去，而Kirk——即便被困在tribble的体内——也依旧非常迅速的进入攻击状态，他扑了上去。  
  
二人都对自己现在的形态不熟悉，许多招式无法用出来，他们只能像两个野兽一般纠缠在一起。尖叫着，他们都想将对方压在身下。Kirk意识到他必须速战速决，于是也不再那么思前想后了，张开嘴就咬了上去，而这换来对方吃痛的“叽叽”声。Kirk借此机会将这懦弱的上尉压在身下，吐掉一口毛后又咬了下去。这么几次后，他放开了流着血，哀鸣着的上尉，站在满地的毛中等那上尉不再颤抖后，他用柔软但致命的声音继续道，“现在，上尉，回到你该呆的地方去，把速度降至曲速一，然后制定好路线！”他一直瞪着那个上尉，直到后者颤颤巍巍的完成了他的命令。哦等他变回来后他一定会先把那个上尉扔进亭子里住几天然后再调走，企业号可容不得这种人。Kirk抖了抖毛，让每一根毛发都回到原来的位置后他爬回了舰长椅的扶手。他下意识的向右侧头，看见Spock早已从这事故中收回注意力——他已经趴回到了科学站突出的观测仪上了。总是工作为重……他本应该已经熟悉这样的Spock了，可只是……  
  
“舰长，”Spock的声音罕见的焦急，“扫描仪显示一艘克林贡飞船正在向我们快速逼近！”  
  
“什么！”Kirk简直无法相信他们的运气能差到这种地步。“舵手，升起护盾！Uhura上尉，全舰进入红色警戒状态，我们——”  
  
Kirk的话语被第一波敌方的火力打断，飞船摇晃着，Kirk拼尽全力没让自己像那几个不幸的红衫那样飞出去。“该死的他们怎么会这么快！”没有时间再说些没用的了，Kirk刚想开口，却再次被第二波攻击打断。克林贡人的攻击迅速且猛烈，而Kirk需要一点时间才能让企业号进入曲速逃走。那个该死的上尉最好别再掉链子了！“Uhura，呼叫克林贡飞船，打开所有甲板的通讯！”“护盾还剩60%。”Spock的消息让混乱更加不安。Kirk迅速敲开了全舰广播，“这里是Kirk！在我的命令下，全体成员必须一起大声尖叫，这是我们唯一能逃过这场攻击的方法！”“舰长！”Spock惊诧的声音令Kirk回头，“这方法十分冒险！”“我们还有其他办法吗Spock！”Kirk愤怒的回击道。这回许能给他们几秒钟，随后便真的可能引来杀身之祸，但只要能抓住这几秒钟就足以让他们逃出生天。  
  
“舰长！已接通和克林贡人的频道！”  
  
“把语音接到舰桥上来。”Kirk感到自己的身体在微微颤抖。生死就在此一举。  
  
“Kirk！”克林贡人粗野的声音穿了过来，“我很惊讶你竟然会选择呼叫而不是反击，”Kirk指示舵手准备好按照预定路线进入曲速七，“你是想留什么遗言吗？”Kirk让Uhura接通了和克林贡人的语音，随后他在全舰广播中镇定的下达了命令，“就是现在。”  
  
有那么一瞬间Kirk以为不会有声音传出来，但几乎是立刻舰桥便被铺天盖地的“叽叽”声充满了。Kirk听见克林贡人大骂着切断了频道。“现在，舵手！”Kirk在如海浪般的背景声中吼道。  
  
那该死的上尉又掉链子了。  
  
Kirk看见他手忙脚乱的在控制台上按——滚着，企业号却依旧未能提速。克林贡人发射的鱼雷在屏幕中越变越大，Kirk咒骂着跳下舰长椅，打算亲自操作。但此刻企业号猛然加速到了曲速七，这回Kirk没能让自己粘在地上，惯性的作用下他被向后甩了出去，狠狠地打在了电梯门上，之后摔回到甲板上。  
  
片刻，Kirk疼得在地上完全动不了。  
  
他看见有些舰桥成员的也被甩的到处都是，但他不能让别人看到他此刻有多虚弱。他翻过身，缓慢但坚定的向舰长椅爬去。全舰广播依然开着，各个甲板传来的嘈杂的声音让他头痛无比。企业号依旧以曲速七的速度狂奔着，带他们远离危险的帝国边境，Kirk知道他早晚得跟帝国高层解释，但此刻他感觉心中的一根弦不再紧绷。他的身体依旧因为刚才九死一生的状况而颤抖，他的呼吸因痛苦而急促且不稳，但Spock关于克林贡人已被他们甩开的报告令Kirk感到前所未有的……安全。Kirk终于关上了全舰广播，飞船在平稳中度过了那么几分钟。Kirk考虑再过一两分钟就可以让飞船减速了，但突然的一个震颤让Kirk一个不稳从扶手上滑了下去。  
  
“哦，不……”接下来一个代表脱离曲速的猛烈震动证实了Kirk的猜想——企业号的曲速引擎终于撑不住了。可这震动也让本已因疼痛而虚弱的Kirk再次被抛了出去，他狠狠的砸在了舰桥的栏杆上，腰部尖锐的疼痛瞬间占据了他的大脑。在他终于屈服在剧痛的黑暗前，Kirk最后的意识便是没人会去关心他此刻有多痛苦。  
  
***  
滴滴，滴滴，滴滴……  
  
Kirk慢慢的睁开眼睛，有些意外的发现自己正躺在医疗湾的生物床上。飞船持续的运转声令人安心，医疗湾干净整洁的环境也令人感到舒适，Kirk有些昏昏欲睡，他闭上了眼睛……  
  
 _等等，不对！_  
  
Kirk猛地睁开双眼，他猛地起身的动作被全身的酸痛所阻止。Kirk倒回床上，有意无意的低头看去——然后又看到了一片金棕色的毛茸茸。  
  
Kirk连骂人的力气都没有了。  
  
是的，他身边的一切都还大的不像话，而他躺在医疗湾也一定证明是有什么人把他送过来了……以人的形态把他送了过来。Kirk的胃因失望和恐惧而阵痛，当他呼气时他才发现自己在颤抖。  
  
他还没有变回来。  
  
不顾身体的抗议，Kirk翻身跳下了生物床，与地面的冲击让他嘶地吸了口气，但这依旧未能阻止Kirk。他还没走多远，医疗湾的门就打开了，衣着整齐的Spock大步走了进来。当他没有看见预想中趴在床上的Kirk时，Spock没能阻止一丝惊恐划过他的脸颊，直到他听见脚边的Kirk“咕咕”叫了几声。  
  
Kirk被Spock温柔的托在手中。“舰长，”他能听出Spock话中隐藏的责备，“你不应当在痊愈前就考虑离开医疗湾。”  
  
Kirk试图耸肩。 _旧习难改。那么，Spock，到底发生了什么？你怎么又变回瓦肯人了？_ Kirk并不打算说出他因没能看够Spock的tribble形态而微有遗憾，不过他感觉这话不用说Spock也知道。  
  
“舰长，如果你允许？”Spock的一只手覆轻轻的在Kirk的侧面。Kirk犹豫了一下，但还是将默许传递给了Spock。接下来，他感到瓦肯人的手突然微微施力……  
  
***  
……Spock被弹到了椅背上，之后摔了下来。企业号突兀的脱离曲速让他有些措手不及。舰桥上的灯光闪了一下后彻底灭了 ，大约有半分钟企业号都在不正常的黑暗中漂流。随后备用电源启动，Spock发现舰桥上一片狼藉——tribble们到处都是，每个人的衣服也被甩的乱七八糟。没有听到预料中的发号施令声，Spock向舰桥中央爬去，然后发现了躺在舰长椅侧后方一动不动的Kirk。Spock迅速改变方向，“舰长，”金棕色的毛球没有回复，“舰长，Kirk舰长！”依旧是寂静。Spock焦急的绕着Kirk转圈，没有发现外伤，但Spock仍不放心。他需要带Kirk去医疗湾，可以他现在的形态他要怎样才能做到？他甚至都不能命令电梯运行！Spock费了点劲才把Kirk推到舰长椅后——至少，他能让Kirk的脆弱不会那么快的暴露在船员眼中。可接下来——身上突如其来的怪异感觉将Spock拖出思绪，还没来得及仔细分析，Spock突然发现舰桥上的一切都小了不少。眩晕中，他低下头，结果看见了自己的双手，双腿……他抬起手，摸到了他瓦肯人的五官。  
  
他变回来了！  
  
心中的喜悦立刻被压了下去，Spock不知道他还会不会再变回tribble，而他不能放过这个机会。他拿起他落在舰长椅扶手上的上衣，简单的在腰间围了一下，随后便带着Kirk走向医疗湾。  
  
没有医生，Spock只好将依旧没有意识的Kirk放在一个单独的隔间内，医用三录仪显示Kirk有大片的挫伤和淤血。Spock尽自己所能用手边的器械简单的治疗了一下他的舰长，虽然他并不满意这个结果，但没有医生的专业知识他无法为Kirk做得更好了。犹豫片刻，Spock快步走回他的舱房，穿好衣服后暂时代理了舰长的职位。  
  
Spock很欣慰Scott先生也已经变了回来，这使得他们让企业号暂时恢复了曲速一的速度。走上舰桥，Spock厌恶的把那个敢挑衅他的舰长的tribble舵手扫到了一边，让企业号朝他们之前巡逻的地点慢慢驶去后，他将舰桥交给了轮机长。他现在有更要紧的事去做。  
  
“去医疗湾。”进入电梯后，Spock如此命令道……  
  
***  
Kirk眨了眨眼，让视野慢慢变得清晰。好吧，船员们一个个开始变回来了，企业号目前来说相对安全，Kirk知道他本该稍稍松口气了，但他依旧觉得心里……有点难受。他叹了口气。 _舰队总部那里有什么消息吗？_  
  
“目前没有。但无需多久他们就会知道企业号不在既定航线上，我们会需要汇报。” _以及大量的文书工作_ ，Kirk郁闷的补了一句，而几乎同时他也捕捉到了一个细小的“咕”声。Kirk迅速看去，然后发现……在医生办公室门前，站着一丝不挂的……老骨头……  
  
发现自己被人注视着的医生立刻红透了。“哦该死的！”他咒骂了一句，闪身躲回了办公室。Spock挑起了一边的眉毛，而Kirk憋了一会儿最终还是轻笑出声。  
  
***  
第二天晚上，Kirk才被老骨头放了出来。Spock将他带回到他的舱房后给Kirk准备了一盘瓦肯浓汤，还没安稳几秒，瓦肯人就被呼叫声拽到了电脑前，替Kirk去面对一个怒气冲冲的舰队司令。  
  
船员们大部分都已经变回来了，曲速引擎也已经被彻底修理好，企业号的一起终于慢慢步入正轨，这个令人手足无措的插曲好像终于临近尾声。Kirk应该感到欣慰，可反而他只是越来越恐惧和焦虑——因为他还是一只该死的tribble而且丝毫没有要变回来的趋势！  
  
Kirk扭头趴回到桌上，他对剩下的大半盘汤彻底没了兴趣。一切都慢慢好转，但他只能像局外人一般看着，无法参与。而这样的恢复，对他来说则是失控。他不得不看着Spock一点点将他的工作揽到自己身上，名号上是代理舰长但Kirk能看出来他已经慢慢变成了船员中的新舰长。  
  
噩梦已然成为现实。  
  
可Kirk又能做什么呢？坚持着活下去，看着自己拥有的一切被人一点点夺走？或是要求……乞求一个死亡？这两个选择Kirk都不喜欢，但他也找不到第三条路了。他从来没想过自己会沦落到这个地步——见鬼的又有谁能想象到自己会变成一个tribble呢！Kirk冷笑了一声，试图让自己不去听他脑后阴魂不散的声音——告诉他Spock并不会背叛他，他可以信任——  
  
身后有脚步声响起，Kirk没有费心思回头。一个停顿，之后温暖的手掌覆上他的背部。Kirk努力不让自己逃开。“舰长，这汤不合你的口味？”  
  
 _并不是，Spock先生，我只是没胃口罢了。_ Kirk从他们接触的地方模糊的感觉到Spock对他选择这个正式称谓的一丝不适。 _舰队那里是什么意思？_  
  
“虽然需要了一些说服，但舰队接受了我们的解释。他们说只要我们能在一周内赶上之前的进度就不会对我们处以任何惩罚。”Spock的声音和着Kirk的不满。 _哼，这帮自以为是的家伙……_  
  
Kirk清了清嗓子，转过身面对着他的大副。 _Spock先生……现在有关于这次变化的解释了吗？_ 他能明显感觉到Spock的僵硬。“目前并没有，舰长。这次……意外情况的消失和降临一样突然，科学部和医学部都无法找出解释。”Spock低下了眼睛，“我想……我们依旧无法找出将你变回来的方法。”伴随着这句话而来的同情和怜悯彻底点燃了Kirk的怒火。  
  
 _去你的Spock我不需要你假惺惺的同情！_ Kirk让他的愤怒拍击着Spock的精神屏障。 _你这个狡猾的杂种，你早就想当舰长了对不对！你所需要的就是一个机会，然后毫不留情的夺走我的一切——_  
  
“不，James，我从未想成为企业号的舰长——”  
  
 _你这骗子！你怎么可能指望我去相信这个？！_ Kirk反击着，只想让Spock被伤害到无法去注意他心里的苦涩。他想让Spock杀了他，他不能让他的下半辈子都毫无尊严的在tribble的体内度过，Spock却把他抓了起来，双手禁锢着他让他无处可逃。  
  
“James，”Kirk看向瓦肯人，发现对方眼神中的情感就如同几日前的梦中一样能把他溺死。Kirk痛苦的呜咽了一声。“James，你曾是也一直是我的舰长，我怎么可能会背叛你。”Spock语气中的真挚几乎让Kirk相信他了。几乎。  
  
Kirk停止了扭动。 _我当然还是你的舰长……而你不会违抗我的命令。_ Spock传来的肯定让Kirk继续说了下去，那么Spock，我命令你，杀了我。  
  
瓦肯人在震惊中石化。“Jam——”Kirk打断了他， _我不会让我自己被困在这么软弱的身体里活一辈子的！我也不会变成你的什么私人宠物然后看着你一点点夺走属于我的东西，Spock先生。所以，我命令你，杀了我。_  
  
Spock的眼神阴沉且黑暗。Kirk带着些许的忧伤以为自己成功时，Spock却颤抖的开口了，“你怎能……这样要求我，当我如此珍视你时。”  
  
这回轮到Kirk惊讶了。 _Spock你——_ “我以为这些天你能感受到你对我的意义，”瓦肯人低声的话语凝重，“我曾不合逻辑的幻想我对你的保护和忠诚能换来你情愿献出的信任，但我不曾料到你会让我……亲手结束你的性命。”Kirk因这番炽热的话而震惊，他的哑然失语让Spock接着说了下去，“你曾说你不相信没有赢的局面，那么我恳求你，请不要相信现在是个死局。我不会让舰队把你抓走的，我也会尽我的全力找出让你变回来的方法。”Spock的绝望顺着手掌传到了Kirk心中，“哪怕只有这么一次，James，请对我对你的…… _感情_ ……有些信心。”  
  
几分钟内Kirk所能说出的就是Spock的名字。瓦肯人的话语让他所有的反驳都烟消云散了。他从什么时候开始放任Spock对他有这样的影响了？他从未想过他的大副会珍视他……正如他之前对Spock感觉的那样。一个闪电般的念头击中了Kirk，他也曾用杀戮保护Spock的周全，他也曾去医疗湾看望过Spock，瓦肯人对他做过的事，他也对一直在为对方做着。只是他从未想过他行为背后的原因——只因他害怕发现自己真正是谁。  
  
 _我能相信你吗，Spock？_ 但Kirk知道这句话并非问句。  
  
 _我能……珍视你，如同我曾经珍视我自己那样吗？_  
  
Spock嘴角勾起一个极小的弧度。“如果你愿意，James，答案永远都是肯定的。”  
  
 _那么我想……我可以试试。_ 心头的暖意还未散去，Kirk就突然感到一阵眩晕，几秒后，他茫然的发现Spock已向后摔倒在了甲板上，他正趴在Spock的身上……而舱房里的一切都变小了！  
  
Kirk激动的将自己撑起，难以置信的触摸着自己久违的人类身躯。“哦，上帝啊……”Kirk欢快的看着Spock，无法相信他就这么简单的，奇迹般地变了回来。当一双温热的手扶上他的腰时，Kirk才注意到他已经快要兴奋的扭动起来了。（是的，tribble的习惯非常难改！）  
  
“舰长，我认为你需要多加些衣服。”Spock的声音微微沙哑。“Spock先生，我想还有其他办法能让你我穿的一样多。”Kirk刻意缓慢的把手滑到了身下人的腰带上，之后满意的看到Spock睁大了双眼。  
  
结果他的自负维持了还不到几秒钟就被他自己的肠鸣击碎了。   
  
Spock挑眉，“舰长，你应该补充些能量。”语调中明显的打趣让Kirk感觉自己的双颊都烧了起来。他可不会让这个瓦肯人占上风的！他俯下身，一手捧住Spock的脸，“闭嘴，指挥官。”他说道，随后，他便用唇与舌亲自实践了这句话。  
  
如果这一切都是因为某个神的话，他或许该说声谢谢。不过Kirk很快就把他心不在焉的想法抛到脑后了。  
  
***  
“不客气。”宇宙中的某处，Q笑着摆了摆手，为他自己的成就感到无比的欣喜。  
  
或许他可以考虑到别的哪个宇宙瞧瞧去？  
  
***  
尾声  
  
1.4年后……  
“啊，对，就是这样……”  _舒服，舒服，舒服，温暖，愉悦，昏昏欲睡。_ James满意的情绪从Spock手指接触的地方传递给了瓦肯人。Spock继续波澜不惊的按摩着他的舰长的肩膀。“唔，有这么个大副真是太棒了。”  
  
“容我指出，James，‘在洗澡时提供按摩服务’并不属于大副的职责范畴。”  
  
“可这无疑是属于链接伴侣的。”Kirk回头，毫不意外的看见Spock给了他一个“这还用说”的眼神。Kirk往浴缸里滑了滑，再次融化于Spock的手中，就像这一年多来的每一次一样。  
  
  
  
THE END

 

Fantastic fanarts by J囧hn-Jo 

  
  


   
  
---


End file.
